


Pose for Me

by anotsosecretfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Model Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotsosecretfangirl/pseuds/anotsosecretfangirl
Summary: Castiel finds himself drawn to a man at the campus coffee shop and insists that he pose for him. They become fast friends and when he needs a model for some of his other classes, he calls on Dean, and when paint mixes with feelings, they discover just how fun body paint can actually be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This read was inspired by a tumblr prompt. I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy reading :)

Cas sees him every morning in the campus coffee shop. The guy appears to be charismatic, always having people hanging all over him, with both guys and girls swooning when he's in the vicinity. There's just something about him that he's just dying to capture on his canvas; he has to capture those emerald green eyes and plush lips at least once. He walks over to him, for once he's sitting alone at one of the booths, and he sits down across from him. The stranger looks up and eyes him curiously, staying silent, apparently waiting for Castiel to speak.  
"You have to pose for me," he says.  
The stranger raises an eyebrow,"Excuse me?"  
It dawns on Castiel that this man has no idea that he's an artist and he probably just appears to be a creep now, so he clarifies the situation.  
"So let me get this straight, you want to sketch me?"  
"Yes, and obviously I'd remunerate you for your time," he says.  
He appears to mull it over for a moment and eventually agrees. They exchange numbers and he only then learns that the man's name is Dean; he's actually embarrassed that he hasn't introduced himself sooner, but his people skills have always been a bit rusty. 

After some texting and a phone call or two, they agree to meet up on Saturday at Castiel's place, they would've gotten together sooner, but unfortunately they have a lot of conflicting classes and other obligations. When the day finally arrives, Dean is pacing up and down his room, fretting about what to wear. It's not like it's a date, he knows that, but if the dude's going to be staring at him for a couple of hours, he might as well give him something to look at. He settles on a green sweater which brings out his eyes, or so he's been told, and a pair of jeans which highlights his other assets. After checking in the mirror for just about the millionth time, he's ready to head to Castiel's place.  


He gets there and Castiel immediately starts, offering some guidance with the poses and playing with the lighting. The first poses are of short interval, all with him still standing up. As the day progresses, he sits for some longer poses, feeling a bit unnerved at Castiel's intense stare; it's as if there's nothing else outside of this moment in space and time. He's glad he accepted the opportunity, however, that being said, he is still relieved when they're finally done, never having realized that posing can be so tiring.  


Castiel shows him the sketches and he's immediately awe-struck by their beauty.  
"You drew me as one attractive guy, Cas," he chuckles, but when he looks up he stops, seeing as Castiel is giving him a perplexed look.  
"Dean, I simply draw what I see, nothing more, nothing less," he states. Dean's mouth goes dry and after a while he looks away, not being able to hold his intense stare. He's been called attractive before, but somehow this is different, it's not as if Cas outright said the words, but somehow he makes him feel beautiful, and he can't remember the last time he felt like this.  


Cas walks him to the door and turns to him, appearing unsure of himself,"Dean, would it be alright with you if I sketch you again?"  
Dean flashes him a bright smile,"I'll tell you what, if you provide beer and burgers in exchange for my service, I'm there. It just feels weird to have you pay me for just sitting there." Castiel is a bit reluctant, but agrees to the terms, arranging to meet up on the following Saturday again. 

"Dude, where are you off to?"  
"I'm just meeting up with a friend, why?" He asks Sam.  
Sam gives him an incredulous look,"You've been spending the weekends god knows where, always returning with a goofy grin on your face; if I didn't know any better I'd say you're seeing someone."  
"Well, luckily you do know better."  
"Dean," Sam gives him one of his epic bitch-faces. Dean sighs, he hasn't really had time recently to talk to Sam, so him modeling for Castiel just never came up, but after nearly a month and a half he suppose he does owe Sam an explanation.  
"I've been posing for Cas. He's an art student," Dean gives as explanation.  


"Cas?" Sam asks, apparently choosing to ignore the fact that he's been working as a model, if you can even call it that.  
"Castiel. I think his last name is Novak or something," Dean shrugs, hoping his brother will just drop the topic.  
Sam's eyes goes wide,"Castiel Novak? As in thee Castiel Novak?"  
Dean sighs,"Well I doubt it's a common name," he eyes Sam curiously,"why, what's it to you?"  
Sam jumps up excitedly,"Dude, he's pretty well-known in the art world. He's won numerous rewards. You have to introduce me to him."  
"Cool it Samantha, your fangirl is showing. I'll introduce you some other time, I've got to go, I'm going to be late." Dean is happy when he finally gets out of their apartment. Dean's glad that Sam finally knows about his extracurricular activities, and he definitely thought he'd tease him about modeling, so he's grateful that his brother is a giant nerd and decided to focus on the supposedly renown artist whom he poses for. 

After their session that day, they're sitting on the couch, watching a movie and eating burgers (this has become somewhat of a tradition), when Castiel lowers the volume and turns towards Dean.  
"Something on your mind?" Dean asks.  
Castiel squirms in his seat,"I recently enrolled in a nude art class, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to model for me?"  
A smile tugs at Dean's lips,"Cas, do you want to draw me like one of your French girls?"  
Castiel's looks at Dean, his brows furrowed,"I don't understand that reference."  
Dean gapes at him, looking as if he's personally insulted him,"Dude, it's Titanic." Cas shrugs and Dean drops it, mentally adding it to the list of movies he and Cas should watch.  
"But anyway, yeah, I'd be happy to model for you. I mean, it can't be that much different from what we're doing now, you just take away the clothes." 

Cas is flooded with relief when Dean agrees, having worried that he might've over-stepped his bounds. He'd be lying if he said that he isn't attracted to the other man, but he doesn't want to lose their newly cultivated friendship.  
"Oh and my brother wants to meet you, apparently he's a fan of your work. I mean I would've introduced you eventually anyways, so I don't want you to think it's because you're a famous artist or something," Castiel cuts off his rambling.  


"Dean, I would be honored if you want to introduce me to your brother. I know he means a lot to you." Castiel gives him an endearing look and his belly does a little flip,"Thanks Cas," he hesitates,"how come you've never told me you're a big-shot in the art world?"  
Cas tilts his head sideways, and Dean can't help but think it's cute,"It wasn't of import." Dean laughs,"You're really something else man. If you don't have plans, I can pose for you tomorrow?"  
Castiel smiles,"That would be great Dean." 

That night when Dean showers his thoughts can't help but drift to Cas and the way his hands touch him when he needs help with a pose or the way the artist's eyes roam over him, so focused and intense.  
He quickly feels himself growing hard and takes himself into his soapy hand, thinking about what else Cas's hands can do, imagining what it would feel like to have him enter him, filling him up, to have him taking control like he so often does during their sessions. He pumps his hand faster, making lewd sounds, moaning shamelessly. He feels the heat coil in his stomach and he quickens the pace, twisting his hand and running his thumb over the head.  
"Cas!"He cries out as he spills over, shooting against the wall. His knees are shaky when he gets out of the shower and he throws himself onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

He takes another shower the following morning, feeling oddly calm considering the circumstances. When he arrives at Cas's place, he instructs Dean to strip. The authoritativeness in his voice sends a shiver down his spine and he mentally chastises himself, now's really not the time for such thoughts. Cas continues sketching Dean in very intimately sensual poses and Dean can feel himself growing hard under Cas's intense stare. This is exactly why he got himself off the previous night, but apparently that was of no use at all and he feels mortified, though it doesn't appear that Castiel cares. 

Their last pose for the day is the very pose that made Kate Winslet famous, and Dean would laugh at the irony of the situation, if he wasn't sporting a hard-on and laying exposed, but Castiel doesn't say anything about it, and Dean doesn't know if he should be disappointed or relieved that Castiel just continues sketching. Cas's eyes roam over him, drinking in every detail and he feels beautiful, with those blue-eyes trained only on him. Dean lets out a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding when Castiel says he's done. He quickly heads to the bathroom to cover himself up, tucking himself in, willing his erection away. When he appears to be semi-presentable, he exits the bathroom and heads over to Cas, who's still packing away his supplies.  


"So when do I get to see you with your clothes off?" Dean jokes half heartedly. Cas blushes and Dean has to stop himself from kissing the man. Dean spares him the embarrassment of responding, or perhaps he's afraid he won't be able to handle it, one way or the other,"So I'll see you Saturday?"  
Castiel scowls,"No, you won't."  


Dean's heart drops, he has grown fond of Castiel and cherishes their time together, even if it mainly consists of him posing and Castiel sketching, the always hang-out afterwards and he's opened up to him, telling him about his mom that he lost himself in the fire, about his dad who had drunk himself to death afterwards and of course about Ellen and Bobby who took them in afterwards. Castiel, in turn, told him about his family and their problems, speaking fondly of his brother, Gabriel, and sister, Anna. He really doesn't want to throw all this away, but it's not like he can say anything to change Cas's mind.  


"Oh, okay," Dean says, keeping his response simple and devoid of emotion.  
Castiel doesn't seem to sense the tension radiating from Dean, choosing instead to just pack away his pencils,"Yeah, remember I told you they want to exhibit my series, Wings? They decided to move it up. I was wondering if you and your brother would like to come? Since I'll be exhibiting some of the sketches I did of you as well," Castiel looks up at Dean, appearing unsure of himself.  
Dean relaxes visibly,"Yeah, I'm sure Sammy would love that. Thanks for inviting us."  
They hang out for a bit and Dean goes home feeling a lot lighter, and Sam, of course, is ecstatic when Dean tells him that they're invited to the opening night of the exhibition.

They arrive, with Sam practically dragging Dean into the building. His eyes appear huge as they drink in every last detail, much to Dean's amusement. Dean's own eyes are darting around, searching for Castiel. Sam interrupts him before he's able to find him,"Dean is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
"Hmm, like what?" Dean asks absentmindedly.  
"Well, I don't know, maybe that Castiel, arguably one of the top up and coming artists, drew you naked?"  
Dean's face flushes,"I didn't know those would be shown."  


Before Sam can make a remark, they are greeted by the artist himself.  
"Dean," he says, throwing his arms around the man, drawing him into a tight hug. Sam raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.  
Castiel turns to him, sticking out his hand,"and you must be Sam; Dean's told me a lot about you."  
Sam shakes his hand,"It's an honour to meet you, I'm a big fan of your work,"he grimaces," though, to be honest with you, I could've done without seeing my brother naked."  


Castiel laughs and Dean can already tell that he and Cas are going to hit it off. He tries to keep up with the conversation, but finds his mind drifting, as neither art nor law are subjects that are particularly interesting to him. He wanders around the exhibit, making small-talk with those who recognize him from the sketches and admiring Castiel's other work which he's only ever seen unfinished, up in his apartment. He makes his way back to Castiel and his brother. Once Sam has calmed down a bit, he decided to admire some of the other art pieces, wanting to give Dean and Castiel some alone time together.  


"Your brother seems to be enjoying himself," he remarks.  
Dean fills with pride,"Yeah, he's a good man, real smart too, he got into university with a scholarship and everything."  
"I suppose it helps that he had such a fine role model," Castiel winks at him and his jaw drops. It's just unfair that one man can hold so much power over him. He quickly recovers,"Well Cas, you ain't too bad yourself."

A few weeks go by and he finds himself on Castiel's couch, watching some documentary about bees Cas wanted to watch. Dean would've been opposed to the decision, but the way Castiel's eyes light up when he watches it makes it worth his while. Castiel turns to Dean, fidgeting with his hands,"Dean, I didn't ask you here to watch a documentary, I kind of want to ask you a favour, and don't feel obligated to say yes, I know it's asking a lot." Dean tries to reassure him by putting a hand on his shoulder,"Cas, if it's in my power to help you, I will, but I can't, not unless you tell me what you need."  


When Castiel finally replies, the words are rushed,"I need someone to practice on for my body painting class." Dean's eyes go wide, out of everything he expected Castiel to ask of him, that definitely wasn't it.  
"Well, I can be your canvas," Dean says with more confidence than he thought he could muster,"just let me know when you want to start."  
Cas lets out a sigh of relief,"Thank you Dean, I really appreciate it. We can do it whenever it suits you."  
Dean shrugs,"Well, if you want, we can do it today. I don't have any other plans."  
Castiel gives him a calculating look,"Alright, I'll throw down the tarp for you to lie down on and we can get to work." 

When Cas returns with the supplies, he takes a sharp breath. Dean is sitting naked on his couch, waiting expectantly. He quickly composes himself, at least trying to act professional, but he finds it increasingly hard, with the object of his desire so close and yet so far. Dean lies on his stomachs and is finding it harder and harder to keep himself from squirming under the slow, sensual strokes of the brush, as it travels down his backside and then even lower still. He's painfully by the time Castiel instructs him to turn over and he refuses to meet his eyes.  
Cas starts painting his chest and when he gets to his dick, he feels like he's ready to explode. Dean tries desperately to lie still and muffle the sounds which he's just dying to make, but under Castiel's gaze he can't help but moan.  


Castiel puts down the brush, leaving Dean panting on the tarp. Castiel runs his hands over Dean's torso and Dean opens his eyes, not even remembering closing them.  
"Cas, touch me," Dean whimpers.  
Castiel's eyes are alight with mischief,"I am touching you Dean, or do you want me to touch you somewhere else?" His hands trails lower, barely grazing his cock, and then stroking over it, causing Dean to buck up,"Here," His hands continue their path, stopping when it comes to his entrance, running a thumb over it,"or perhaps here?"  
"Everywhere, fuck me Cas" Dean says in a raspy voice. 

Castiel retrieves a bottle of lube and coats his fingers in it. He catches Dean's lips with his own, fingers teasing and prodding at his hole. He kisses and licks his neck, slowly pushing one finger into him, twisting it around inside of him. Dean moans at the intrusion, sending a shiver down Castiel's spine. He presses another finger in along with the first, making scissoring motions to stretch him, just grazing his prostate, deliberately ignoring it. Dean's breath hitches and Castiel continues his administrations, drawing moans and gasps from him. He inserts another finger, causing Dean to buck up. He quickly strips and Dean can't believe he's stayed clothed for so long. Castiel's cock is throbbing once by the time he deems Dean ready, leaking precome. He instructs Dean to get only his stomach and he covers his cock in lube, grinding it against Dean's ass, his shaft moving between the mounds of flesh. He finally pushes his head in past the ring of muscle, slowly impaling Dean on his cock. 

He bottoms out and gives Dean a moment to adjust, and when he starts to squirm beneath him, he starts thrusting slowly, barely able to contain himself with how amazing Dean feels around his cock. He gradually builds up speed and soon a string of profanities is coming from Dean's mouth, with him practically screaming his name when he hits his prostate dead on. Castiel almost pulls out completely, snapping his hips forwards. He barely touches his cock and then he feels Dean's ass clenching around him as Cas pounds into him, gripping his hips tight, using his hold to fuck Dean back into him. He groans as his own orgasm blindsides him, filling Dean up with his seed, feeling himself pulsate inside of him, before going limp and pulling out. Castiel pulls him into his arms, both men covered in paint and the kisses that follow are slow and tender.  


"I love you," Castiel murmurs into Dean's hair. Dean looks up at him, their bodies intertwined,"I love you too, and I've wanted to tell you for a while now, I just didn't know if you felt the same way."  
"Dean, you're beautiful, both inside and out. I found you gorgeous before I even spoke a word to you, but it's once I got to know you when I truly realized how stunning you are."  
Dean hugs him tighter, and, once they've cleaned up, they fall into Cas's bed, quickly falling asleep, resting soundly knowing the other is near.


End file.
